The Need to Cry
by Alyss Undead
Summary: Human AU. T for the character deaths and future Itacest.
1. Chapter 1

I felt the need to do Itacest. Hetalia and the characters in it do not belong to me at all what-so-ever. The only character I own is Arizona. Not the actual state, but my OC Arizona or Ariz. This is a human AU by the way.

* * *

Chapter one : Broken

P.O.V: Romano

I just stand there, a pool of blood forming around my feet. I'm scared but I'd never allow myself to tell anyone. I need someone to give

me a hug.. The person I once loved was dead.

_Antonio..._

I bite my lip, unable to control the sobs starting to sound from my throat. I break down to my knees and cry. Hell, I even go to the

extremes to let out a scream.

_He's dead._

I want my brain to just shut the hell up, but inside, I know it is the truth weather I like it or not. I don't even remember what had

happened. All I remember was me turning the corner and finding him dead. It's _all_ of my fault. I shouldn't have left him alone.. I was

going to come back... What am I going to do? Call the police. I'm going to call the police. Yeah.. That's what I'm going to do..

I stand up shakily and pull out my cell, shakily dialing the number for the police station.

* * *

" Sir.. Calm down please. I need to know your name and what happened.. " The red-headed police woman says calmly in a monotone

voice.

The woman's hair was blazing orange and her eyes were a sharp green. She seemed to be at least twenty years old, if not younger. I

am having a hard time even speaking as of now. I feel miserable, but manage to state my name.

" Lovino Vargas. " I choke out, biting my lip as the woman sits carefully next to me.

" Look.. I- I know you are having a hard time.. I have been there once, but please calm yourself. I can help you get this case solved and

we will have justice for your friend. " She says. I can tell she was holding back tears too.

"Thank you.. " I say.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm starting a Solkat for the homestucks out there who still like solkat and shnuff. I'm thinking of updating this often and starting another multi-chapter? Not sure. Those are just my plans. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I plan to make the next chapter maybe even longer. And so we continue.

P.S. - This is a little ooc. Sorry ^^; This actually took a while to write.. I'm sorry if I don't have the solkat fic up in about a week or so.

* * *

Chapter two : Stitches

P.O.V. : Romano

The talk with the firey haired woman actually helped a little. She said she had gotten separated from her brother and he had killed himself from depression. His name was Jose and she said he had always tended to act like he didn't care about her.. I feel bad for her too, but right now at the moment.. I'm terrified.

" Hey, I don't believe I have ever told you my name. I am Ariz Makoda Jones and I'll be taking over this case. If you'll need anything, just call me and I'll be there for you. My uncle is the chief of police here so you should feel perfectly safe in our hands. " Ariz says quietly.

I think I can trust her words. She seems very honest so I guess it's true. I may not be that trusting, but I know for sure that her intentions are true. It's just something that makes me want to believe her so badly. Like the feeling I had when I knew something was wrong right when I had seen my love's body on the floor. I just.. Can't explain exactly what I had felt. All I know is it just happened.

" Alright, if you need-" She starts before her cellphone cuts her off. She twitches as she holds the phone away from her ear to let the entire room hear. " Kindly fuck off dad, I'm in the middle of work. " She says politely, obviously not trying to snap. Her face turns red more than likely from frustration and blurts out suddenly, " I'm sorry Lovi, my father _Alfred _insists I come home. I suggest you do the same. If you need anything just call me and I'll be there hun."

I sigh and nod. She scurries off, cursing her father through the phone as many loud noises are shared at the same time. What loud people.. My head hurts anyway so I guess it won't hurt to go home and sleep. I stand up from the bench and stretch, deciding to walk home to think of what to tell my brother when I finally get home. This all happens so quickly. I'm truly alone now.. I just want to curl up into a ball like I used to and cry in a corner. I guess I really am that weak minded.

* * *

P.O.V. : Italy

I wonder where my brother is. He hasn't come home yet and I'm starting to get worried. I'm going to call and see if he's okay. I take a small breath in before steadily breathing out.

_Calm yourself. _

__I quickly dial Lovi's number into the phone and wait as it rings. "Please answer.. " I beg as I unconsciously tap my foot. I hear a small noise and then I hear my brother quietly say, " Ciao. Who the hell is this? " That kind of took me by surprise. What happened to his usual angry tone? " It's Feliciano! Are you on your way home? There is some left over pasta if you're hungry. " I chirp in my usual happy tone.

I hear a sigh. " I'm on my way home Feli. Just- hang up. I'm almost home anyway. " I here him say in a tone mixed with stress and frustration. I'm so going to ask him what is going on when he comes home. " But Lovino! I just want to talk to my fratello for a while. " I insist. I hear another sigh. " Fine, fine. But as long as you stay quiet when I get home. " I smile. " Okay! " I cheer, eyes going wide and a smile on my face. " I have so much to ask you though when you get home, " I say honestly. " I'm almost there, I'm going to hang up now. " Lovino says. " No! Please stay on. Please? " I beg in a childish manner. I hear a sigh from outside the door and I tilt my head, staring at it.

Before I know it I hear the door click open. " I told you I was almost home. " I hear as I see Lovino enter the house. " Oh, there you are! Are you okay, how was your visit? " I ask, excited to see my brother again._ For some reason I feel weird around him at the moment. It must be nothing so I'll ignore it. _I thought.

I look up at my brother as I hang up. He looks a little startled. I wonder what happened. I decide to quickly walk up to him and throw my arms around him. " What's bothering you fratello? " I ask. He sighs as if he had just been caught. I keep my eyes on his face, looking over his features. He didn't look like the Lovino I know and love. His eyes seemed sad and frightened and there were small red streaks going down his cheeks. My eyes go wide as I realized he had been crying. " I-it happened all too quickly. " He says quickly. " What happened to quickly? " I ask. I'm really concerned now.

" Antonio is dead. "

* * *

Alright, that's all for today. I took longer than I had expected to finish this chapter. Feliciano was right that something was wrong with his brother, but how do you think he'll respond to knowing that Antonio is dead? How will he respond to the fact his brother's love is now gone? Find out next time. ( maybe even give suggestions? ) Thanks for reading! Bye for now ^^


End file.
